mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Grinder (obstacle)
This article is about the obstacle. For the move in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, see Grinder (move). Grinders are enemies that first appeared in Super Mario World. They have appeared in countless games since then. Physical Appearance Grinders are sentient sawblades. They have circular, flat bodies and their centres are red, bearing a metal bolt, although in the Perfect Edition of the Great Mario Character Encyclopedia, they are entirely grey. Appearances ''Super Mario World'' Grinders appeared in Super Mario World as enemies found in castles. Mario or Luigi can spin jump on them. Some Grinders are line-guided, and others are not. The line-guided Grinders follow a certain path, while the non-line-guided can go left or right. ''Yoshi's Story Grinders appear again in ''Yoshi's Story as obstacles found in Mecha Castle, Lift Castle, and Magma Castle. Some Grinders need to be jumped over or crawled under. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 After a long disappearance, Grinders return in ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 as obstacles in the Puzzle Plank Galaxy and the Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy, where they cut through wood planks, causing them to fall. When Mario comes near a Grinder, it starts moving and can defeat any enemy that touches it. ''Super Mario 3D Land Grinders reappear in ''Super Mario 3D Land, but they are only found on World 7-5 as the main obstacles for the level. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Grinders appear once again in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 as enemies found in castles, and they can not be defeated by Gold Mario's fireballs. Grinders also have larger counterparts named Big Grinders. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Grinders appear again in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star as obstacles only found in Chomp Ruins. Is Mario touches one of the Grinders, he will get hurt. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U A Grinder appears in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as Bowser Jr.'s dash attack. ''Super Mario Maker/Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Grinders reappear once again in ''Super Mario Maker and it's Nintendo 3DS release as obstacles. They had to make sprites for Grinders for the Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 styles because they didn't appear in those games. New sprites for Grinders were made for the Super Mario World style and the New Super Mario Bros. 2 Grinder sprites from that game were reused in the New Super Mario Bros. U style. Non-line-guided Grinders now stay in the air. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Grinders appeared in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam as obstacles in the Trio Drill sections of Mount Brrr. If one member of the trio touches a Grinder, they will be forced out of the dirt. ''Super Mario Run Grinders appear in ''Super Mario Run as obstacles in Cutting-Edge Spire and Make the Cut!. Non-line-guided Grinders stay in the air like in Super Mario Maker. Other Appearances In Kirby 64, Grinders appear, albeitunder the name Sawyer. They travel on the ground and can be swallowed for the cutter ability. A giant one appears as a mini-boss in the first stage of the penultimate world, Ripple Star. de:Kreissäge es:Sierra nl:Grinder da:Grinder no:Grinder Category:Traps and Obstacles Category:Enemies in Super Mario World Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies